Hiroyuki Sanada
Hiroyuki Sanada (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''G.I. Samurai ''(Sengoku jieitai; Time Slip)'' (1979)'' Katsuyori Sliced with a sword by Sonny Chiba. The scene changes right as Sonny brings his sword down. *''The Shogun Assassins (Sanada Yukimura no bouryaku)'' (1979) [Miyoshi Isa Nyudo]: Stabbed multiple times by numerous samurai on the open field. *''Samurai Reincarnation (Makai tenshô)'' (1981) [Kirimaru Iga]: Killed for defying his master with a magical powered lasso. *''Sure Death Revenge (Hissatsu 4: Urami harashimasu)'' (1987) [Ukyo] Stabbed in the chest by Makoto Fujita. *''Ringu (Ring)'' (1998) [Ryuji Takayama]: Killed by Rie Inou's ghost after she emerges from his television set. (Thanks to William) *''Onmyoji: The Yin Yang Master (Onmyoji)'' (2001)'' [''Douson]: Killed in a magical battle with Mansai Nomura. *''The Twilight Samurai (Tasogare Seibei)'' (2002) [Sebei Iguchi]: It is mentioned in the ending narration that he died during the Meiji rebellion. *''The Last Samurai'' (2003) [Ujio]: Killed during the final battle. (Thanks to William) *''The Promise (Wu Ji)'' (2005) [General Guangming] Stabbed with a blade by Nicholas Tse. *''Rush Hour 3'' (2007) [Kenji]: Falls to his death (landing on a tourist guide hut) from a safety net on the Eiffel Tower, after he makes Jackie Chan lose his grip while Jackie is trying to pull him to safety (Thanks to ND). *''Sunshine'' (2007) [Captain Kaneda]: Burned to death by the solar radiation after he is trapped outside the spaceship. (Thanks to ND) *''47 Ronin'' (2013) [Ôishi]: Commits seppuku (off-screen), along with the other remaining ronin (besides a spared Jin Akanishi), as punishment by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. *''The Railway Man'' (2013) [Nagase]: Dies (off-screen) some years after the movie ends; his death is told in a title card. *''The Wolverine (2013) '[Shingen Yashida]: Stabbed in the throat by Hugh Jackman with his claws, after Hiroyuki tries to attack him after Hugh initially let him live at the end of a fight. *Life (2017)' [''Sho Kendo]: Consumed by the Calvin creature (off screen) after Hiroyuki sacrifices himself to allow Jake Gyllenhaal and Rebecca Ferguson to escape; we see the creature on his leg, followed by Hiroyuki falling into an escape pod. *'[[Avengers: Endgame (2019)|''Avengers: Endgame (2019)]]' [''Akiniko]:Stabbed to death after having his throat slashed by Jeremy Renner at the end of a sword fight. TV Deaths *''Lost: Sundown (2010)'' [Dogen]: Drowned by Naveen Andrews. *''The Last Ship: Legacy (2016)'' [Takahaya]: Presumably dies of the Red Flu virus or from a gunshot wound sustained in a fight with Fernando Chien. He is last seen opting to stay on Japanese soil, where he his left while still alive. Gallery Kenji's death.png|Hiroyuki Sanada's death in Rush Hour 3 Connections *Ex-Mr. Satomi Tezuka Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1960 Births Category:Japanese actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Daniel Espinosa Movies Category:People who died in a The Ring film Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Jackie Chan Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:History Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Asian actors and actresses Category:The Ring Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:People who died in Avengers Movies